The Dark Well Of Hope
by LilyMalfoy98
Summary: The story takes place on 6th year at Hogwarts, from Draco's point of view. Much is going on and Draco is in a really bad position. Would he need help? And if yes, by whome? Deeply portrayed inner thoughts and feelings.. Dramione? Yeah, maybe.


The story takes place on the 6th year.  
My main goal was to portray the story from Draco's point of view, adding some slight adjustments to it.  
Enjoy, and please review.  
(And, btw, English is not my mother's tongue, so don't judge if I make some mistakes)

 _CHAPTER ONE_

 **Draco Malfoy always considered himself as an outcast. Spending his entire life in the big manor of the Malfoys, delicately decorated villa with dark green walls and furniture, nobly presenting the house of Salzar Slytherin. His ancestors were all placed in Slytherin, of course.**

 **Pureblood tradition, especially in the well known " Sacred 28". Raised to hate muggle borns, or mudbloods as most of the purebloods called them, was also a tradition running in veins of the Malfoys. Draco's father, Lucius, was never a good father figure. That's one of the reason why Draco calls him Father, the other would be simple pity, and fear. He never really loved his father, not truly, but he has learned ( through many hexes and unforgivable curses he would not spare to use) to obey him, and in a way to have respect for the old man.**

 **His mother in the other hand, he loved. Truly. As any child loves it's mother.**

 **You can say she was the only reason he was still holding some goodness in his cold heart. If it wasn't for her, he would become the spitting image of his bastard father.**

 **When the day came to go back to Hogwarts, he was more than happy to look forward to It.**

 **He wouldn't show it of course,the happiness. That's the other thing you learn, living with Lucius Malfoy. Never show, either enemy or friend, to read you. Always keep the neutral face, the mask that hides your emotions from the world. That way, you're always one step ahead he would remind him. Organised as always, he began to pack his stuff. That quality he gain from his mother.** ** _Never be messy, and you'll always be ready_** **. First he packed his book he would need in the 6th year, including all of the 12 subjects his taking. The second thing he packed was his quidditch equipment. Than he organised all of his clothes, necessary equipment for subjects and a 15 year old bottle of the finest Firewhiskey. He would be needing it this year.**

 **When the time came to go to King's Station, he glanced one more look over his big green bedroom, and stepped out of his door. His parents though he was too old to still have an escort to the express, so he kissed his mother goodbye, shook his father's hand and walked out of the Malfoy Manor. It was cold outside, colder than usual he noticed. He looked up to the sky and smirked. Big grey clouds were forming above the manor.**

 **Fuck he sighed. All he needs is rain and the storm.**

 **The black Bentley was already waiting him on the driveway. He got in and saw his driver, a 30 year old man named Cius, he was a squib of course. No Malfoy would ever hire some primitive muggle to drive them.**

 **" Good evening Master Malfoy" Cius practically squealed.**

 **" To the King Cross, per usual." Draco simply replied and started to stare out the window.**

 **It was a quick drive, spent in silence. Cius knew that with the Malfoys there wasn't many chit chat, so he kept his mouth shut. Right as they came to the station, It started to rain.**

 **Cius helped Draco get his trunk out of the car, and quickly escaped as he almost dropped it.**

 **Stupid old squib Draco muttered and began to walk to the platform 9 and 3/4. The station was filled with muggles. Boring arseholes, they have no idea what the hell is going on in the world, he thought, just as two kids ran across the station, chasing each other.**

 **He looked at the clock and noticed it was already 6:45 a.m. He hurried and saw Blaise Zabini, his fellow roommate, and probably the only friend he could stand.**

 **Blaise was wearing black suit, perfectly sewn for his proportions. He reeked of elegance and class, things he probably got from his beautiful mother.**

 **Blaise quickly gestured him to hurry up when he went straight through the wall.**

 **Draco went next, and when he got to the other side of the door, he immediately noticed the noise that was filling the station. Blaise was waiting for him patiently and when their eyes met, they slowly began to walk to the Hogwarts Express.**

 **That's one of the qualities Draco loved from Zabini, he was patient and he knew to speak only when necessary. Not like Crabb and Goyle, stupid gits who never shot their big fat mouths. When they sat in their usual compartment, next to Pansy and Theo, Pansy immediately started to cuddle. He just ignored her and decided it would be the best to lean on her, and enjoy her obedience ( which she had for him, since day one).**

 **" Have you heard about Potter?" Theo began, clapping his hands together " they call him The Chosen One now." he smiled and looked at Draco, probably waiting what he has to say to that.**

 **" I must admit, I enjoyed his last - year status more. " Blaise cut in " The Boy Who Lost His Mind" he added and picked up the Daily Prophet.**

 **" Yeah, but The Chosen One. A little much don't you think. " Pansy asked looking anxiously at Draco " I mean, we all know 'bout the Prophecy but media just likes to blow Saint Potter's ego." she smirked and looked at the rest of mates. They nodded.**

 **" He is The Chosen One. But that doesn't mean he will for sure succeed in destroying The Dark Lord, Pansy." Blaise said wisely, his eyes still locked to the paper " That's not our worry for now, so I recommend not to lay stress on our mind."**

 **" Fucking Potter" Draco said with usual disqust in his voice.**

 **He put his head onto Pansy's lap and she started petting it gently, small smile escaping her lips.**

 **Draco knew she was in love with him. On their third year they were dating for few months, but it was more of a childish romance than it was real relationship. He never loved her, neither he had a crush on her, but she was deeply in loved with him. He knew it.**

 **Draco didn't mind that. What's wrong with having a worshipper that's always there for you?**

 **Just as Blaise began to read about an attack on muggle family, the little girl (third year, Draco guessed) came in and handed a note to Blaise.**

 **" What is It?" Draco asked wondering, Pansy's hands still in his hair.**

 **Blaise quickly read the note and then began to laugh.**

 **" Dear Blaise Zabini, I am very pleased to ask you to join me in my compartment for a supper. It's the third compartment from the entrance hall. " he read and put the note on the seat. Theo quickly took the note in his hand and read it again, as he was not sure if Blaise was serious.**

 **" So, are you going? Why did he ask you to come?" Pansy asked with slight jealousy.**

 **" Don't know. Probably.. the old bastard likes elite people." Zabini replied coldly.**

 **" Must be 'cause of my mother." he said disinterestedly.**

 **Theo let out a snort and picked up the Daily Prophet.**

 **"Go. Potter will probably be there. Fucking git is always the center of all atention." Draco smirked "Maybe he will be saying something about the prophecy" he looked up at Zabini " We need all the information we can get" he added, serious tone in his voice.**

 **Blaise nodded and headed for the meeting.**

 **" Where have you been?" Pansy practically screamed as Draco walked towards The Slytherin desk in the Great Hall. The feast has already began, and there was all kinds of food covering the long desk. The ceiling was showing gloomy sky, filled with clouds, and every once in a while a ligting would strike.** **  
**

 **" Potter was eavesdropping " Draco began as he sat next to her.**

 **Theo and Blaise immediately dropped their forks and began to listen. Crabb and Goyle on the other hand, were filling their mouth with as much pudding they could get.**

 **" I know.. fucking git. He was probably looking forward some informations."**

 **" About the Dark Lord?" Pansy asked.**

 **" No, about Crabb's diet plan" he said sarcastically. He began to fill his plate with fish and mangel. Blaise looked in wonder, his fork still resting on his plate.**

 **" What did you do?" he asked.**

 **Draco smiled mischievously " Broke his nose. He was hiding under the Invisibility cloak. I thought I saw a foot in the air when we were on the train. And yeah, I Petrificus Totalus his sorry ass" just as he began to smile thinking 'bout Potter's stupid face going back to London, he walked in the Hall.**

 **Blaise smiled as he saw blood over his face and a loud gasp coming from Granger.**

 **" Looks like Weasel and mudblood were worried sick" Theo sighed mockingly.**

 **"Stupid mudblood" Pansy sighed taking a sip of pumpkin juice.**

 **Draco looked over the table and caught Granger's eyes locked on his.**

 **"Yeah, stupid mudblood." he thought.**


End file.
